Lunch is Optional
by sorata-chan
Summary: Kagome comes back to find all her hard- earned work ruined by a certain Demon Lord. Now he had to make it up to her...
1. Lunch is Optional

Hi all! Thank you sooo much for the amazing feedback from _**Of All the Professions**_ heres my newest! Enjoy!

Independent Prompt: lunch (this one was a doozey)

Words: 1043

o0o

He glared up at her, how dare she look down upon him! Of course he did not take into account that he was lying (sprawled, though he would never admit to such an indecency) on the forest floor and she was hovering over his form. No, she dared to look down upon his person as if he was some common being.

"Sesshoumaru!" came the shrill call of the woman that bent at the waist over him, ignoring his anger he noted that she was wearing that indecent skirt once more. Its indecency was at his advantage along with the wayward wind that obviously wanted him to know just what the little miko wore beneath those ridiculous 'garments'.

Said Demon Lord chose to ignore the fact that the miko in question was apparently in some way angry with him. He decided that it was a more interesting choice of activity to engage his mind in (sightseeing beneath the miko's clothes) than to worry about why she would be peeved at him.

Kagome glared at the demon, she was more in a state of shock than anything else. Yes she was possibly irritated, who wouldn't be? After all, she had slaved away for almost two days to prepare a home-cooked meal for her comrades on this side of the well. But all of that went straight to hell when she came back to camp from washing a few utensils to find her lunch missing.

What shocked her was that it was Sesshoumaru of all persons to, as it appeared; _destroy_ her efforts at being a good alpha female. But seriously, did he have to look so darn smug about it?

"Yes miko?" he asked languidly, stretching from his place on the ground. She ignored the way his muscled pulled taught in her view, or at least she tried to. She licked her lips unconsciously before remembering that she was supposed to be angry.

"You destroyed my lunch!" she screamed again, irate at his stoic handling of the situation, of course she shouldn't have hoped for any difference in his view of the situation, but she had had some smidgen of hope that he would have at the very least felt guilty. No such luck.

"This Sesshoumaru only wished to find out what it was that contained that heavenly smell" he was being truthful, he had merely passed by to speak with the Miko when he was overcome with the strongest urge to find whatever it was that smelt so impossibly good. What happened next, he had no clue, he merely woke to find the miko he had originally come to see hovering over him with hurt and death him her eyes.

"So you destroy our camp?" for once, she was grateful that they had decided to leave her behind while they battled a random demon, she would have hated for any of her friends (Inuyasha especially) to see the Regal Lord in such a state of disarray. She doubted she wanted to know what took place to cause their current predicament and she doubted that he would tell her, but she decided that if he was going to sit there and ignore her ire in favour of _discretely_ looking up her skirt, then she would ogle what had been placed before her also.

He had such a sinful body and it sucked that it was covered in silk every time she saw him, but she didn't mind one bit, this was a scene that would be forever be imprinted in her mind.

"Miko you will stop gazing at this Sesshoumaru" he snapped at her, eyes narrowing lightly. She smirked at him and placed her hand on her hips in a show of defiance.

"Well you see _Lord Sesshoumaru_ if I hadn't came into to camp to see you how you are now, I wouldn't need to ogle, but you see as the situation stands, I do believe that I have a right to do whatever I want right now" his glare intensified at her smug look and a big grin overtook her face. He could do nothing to refute her, anything he did against her at this moment would be detrimental to his ego, honour and pride.

It wasn't everyday that the miko walked in on him, Lord Sesshoumaru nuzzling and cuddling into the warm ground of her camp butt-arsed naked and covered from head to toe in sushi, cake and other food items. He seemed to have a full contented stomach (at her expense) and was looking to create a warm niche to bed down for a nap when she showed up.

"Now we can go about this one of two ways" she began, knowing the hold she currently had over him, "You can help me clean this mess up and then make it up to me or I can leave you here to your own devices and you clean this place up" she magnanimously offered, taking a page out of his own book. If things progressed as planned she would finally have her naked Demon Lord.

Without the Sushi of course.

He eyed her for a moment, as if weighting the request (order, but we would never admit it as such) but in all honesty he was calculating how much time it would take for them to clean up him latest conquest (her futuristic lunch) so he can get on to what he hoped (had been hoping for almost forever) would be his newest conquest, and maybe so much more.

"I'll accept your proposal Miko" he stated standing in all his sushi covered glory and reached for him hakamas.

"Wait" she stopped him, making a note to slowly look him up and down, "I forgot to mention, you don't get to put on clothes" she replied brazenly, a big grin on her face at the shocked looked to over took his, his jaw hung slack as he watched her saunter a few feet away, before bending exaggeratedly at the waist to pick up something. He hadn't known he had it in her, but he didn't let it bother him, as it was it seemed that they both had the same plan today: to have something else in her before the day was through.

o0o

phew! That did _not_ come out as I had planned. Mou

but anyways, I hope you like!

Much Love!

-sora


	2. Lunch is Reflective

I've realized that I left a lot hanging in that last installment (a lot more than what's normally left hanging in a drabble) and I am going to remedy that as soon as possible. I've decided to make this into a short little collection of a plot that just came to me. Hopefully while serving as entertainment, it will tie up any and all ends that I have left loosened. Thanks for all the feedback!

Word count: 488

o0o

Lunch is Reflective

It had taken him two days to be able to sit down and think about just exactly what happened. Two days of jumping the little miko at every turn and _experimenting_ to see just how much she could take and for how long. He was proven ignorant of the ways of human stamina, by a slip of a woman no less!

So by the second night they had tired themselves out so much that she literally passed out from exhaustion. He had left her by their tree covered in his haori to ward off the chill while he contemplated the turn of events in his life.

While he couldn't say that he was unsatisfied with this latest unexpected twist (as he was _very_ satisfied) he also couldn't say that he was ecstatic about it. He had wanted the miko for a long while now and while it pleased him to have finally obtained her, he was unsure about how to proceed from here.

He knew they couldn't pretend that this event did not happen, that was impossible, but they also could not let it be public knowledge either. She could be mistaken as a weakness of his and be drawn into skirmishes that didn't involve her in the least and he refused to put her life in jeopardy.

Glancing back at her sleeping form, his thoughts shifted to what had led to this whole situation. He had attempted to search their camp for whatever it was the smelt so sinfully delicious to his nose. He remembered sniffing around her things before finding a few neatly piled and wrapped boxes. What happened after that was a mystery to him.

Analyzing the scents, he fought to remember just what exactly could have sent him into a tizzy. There were some spicy scents, and a few sweet ones that mingled together, but he doubted that that was what caused his mind to blank. Going over them once more, he singled out something that just didn't fit right it.

There was one smell in particular that made his mouth water, it was tangy and slightly metallic like the scent of sweat or something associated with bodily fluids (the good kind). Turning back to his miko he gazed at her serene face, her lips were still plump, swollen and red from his attentions and her hair in a delightfully unruly state.

A smug smirk found its way to his lips as he thought about just what he wanted to do with the little woman as soon as she woke up. Forgetting all about his previous train of thought, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West rose from his seat by a tree to sit beside his latest treasure, his mind whirring with plots and possible outcomes of the next few hours of the day.

If he had his way, and he knew he would, the day would be highly productive in the ways of recreation.

o0o

Also Thanks Diane for catching my mistake!

And my darling _**GothicHime89**_: all in due time lol

Thanks for stopping by!

Much love!

-sora


	3. Lunch is Satisfying

Hi all! Wow, here we are, chapter 3! There are two more to go! Thanks for all the feedback! I promise I will be updating _Knight_ soon, this last chapters just giving me a bit o problems.

_**Inuyasha1818:**_ I agree it _is_ time for pupping!!! Lol

_**GothicHime89:**_ all in due time my dear all in due time lol

Thank you all for the reviews!!

Word count: 709

o0o

Lunch is Satisfying

The Miko Kagome opened her eyes to the waking world groggily; her bleary gaze tried and failed to process exactly where she was. She was warm and curled around something incredibly soft, and yet at the same time, she was sore. Unbelievably sore.

Blinking to shift the cobwebs from her brain, the futuristic miko let loose a yawn that could shake the savannas (daintily of course) and stretched her obviously overtaxed muscles. When the pain centered, she realized just where the now deemed delightful pain was originating and her brain kick started to advise her of what particularly caused said pain.

_Ohhhh_ her mind supplied as images if the previous almost forty-eight hours flashed through her conscious like a slideshow. She stilted her head to the side and her eyes furrowed _is that really even possible?_ She asked in regards to one image in particular, it was of the weirdest position that didn't remember ever seeing in one of her friend's 'Kama Sutra' picture book.

Feeling a jolt associated with the memory, the miko nodded in acceptance as she saw how it played out, one ache in particular made its presence known and she felt suitably advised of the particular position's validity.

Looking around, she realized belatedly that she was alone and naked. These two fact didn't seem to faze her that she thought they would have, but deciding to go with the part of her brain that was actually working, she looked around to realized that she wasn't exactly naked per say; she was loosely covered in the inu's haori, and wrapped in his Mokomoko, (which confirmed the warmth and softness) and if he had indeed left her alone (which _technically_ she was but figured it wouldn't be for very long) he would not have left such important pieces of his attire with her.

Stretching once again, she slipped her arms in the billowing sleeves of the top and held it closed around her waist in a makeshift robe. It smelt musky like him and she couldn't help but take a deep inhale, her eyes slipping closed as a small smile overcame her.

It had been wonderful, more than what she expected. It had caught her by surprise that he was mainly the initiator (even though she had basically made it known that she planned to try and seduce him) and she loved every second of it. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl, finally getting something that she had wanted and dreamed about for a while. She felt on top of the world.

She wondered briefly where he went, and a flash of fear (as the other part of her brain woke up) gripped her, she hoped that he hadn't left her to fend for herself, left her behind to show that she meant _absolutely _nothing to him.

It wasn't like she expected him to now declare his undying love for her, she was realistic here, but she figured that he would have at least debriefed her on what would happen after they were through (before he shoved his tongue down her throat). She thought him to be honorable like that, to not lead her on. And she knew that nothing more would come of this, she didn't plan to delude herself, but it would have been nice to at least see him when she awoke so they could formally say their goodbyes.

With a sigh, she picked up her scattered clothing, finding pieces of each article all over the small clearing they captured and christened. Hearing a rustle, she looked to the side to see his regal being step out of the underbrush a small animal in his hand, his chest deliciously missing.

"Good Morning" he greeted with a smirk, she blushed and looked away, embarrassed that she would doubt him so. He walked forward and placed the game on a rock before pulling her to him. Nuzzling her neck, she felt him take a deep inhale and then she was crushed against his hard planes. She almost gasped at the all too familiar bulge pressing against her stomach and peered up at him, the heat in his gaze was unmistakable.

"I take it you have sufficiently rested?" he asked, she could only nod her assent.

"Good."

o0o

Tell me what you think! Any comments, critiques, spelling errors, grammatical errors, tell me them all!

Thanks for stopping by!

Much love!

-sora


	4. Lunch is Awareness

Yay! Update!!! Thank you all for the constant feedback!!! Love!!!

This chapter should clear a few confusions lol

Words: 689

o0o

She had asked him before and he refused to answer, it wasn't really that he was refusing; it was just that he didn't quite know what the answer was. _Why did you attack my lunch boxes?_ He question rang in his mind.

He glanced over to see her watching him under her lashes, her cerulean gaze hazy in her would-be drunken stupor. He doubted that she remembered ever speaking to him at all, much less what she had asked. He had made sure of that.

She looked at him, she couldn't move, still weak and immobile from what was obviously a move to redirect her thoughts; well it worked. For the moment anyways. She knew he wanted her to forget something, but didn't know what it was. What she did know however was why he had attacked her carefully prepared lunch, it just didn't seem in the inu's nature to ransack campsites and eat all their food. (A scene from a movie with a bear doing that exact thing came to mind; she brushed it off with an inward chuckle.)

He didn't seem to want to tell her and for a moment she wondered why. Technically it was an embarrassing situation, and she doubted that the charming Lord had many of them (being witnessed also) much less knowing how to deal with them. Deciding to take another approach, she asked.

"Tell me what it is that you smelt" she spoke lazily, like her mouth didn't want to work for her. Traitorous body parts. He looked over at her and narrowed his eyes lightly; apparently he _had_ thought that he had taken care of the 'problem'.

"I'm not asking you to divulge your deepest darkest secret, I just want to see if I can figure out what it wasn't that you seemed to like so much" she spoke again, he still looked waywardly at her, as if weighting the truth of her words and trying to figure out if she had any ulterior motives.

"I may be inclined to bring you some more if I find out what it is" she tried again, hanging the lilting promise over his head. She noticed that his gaze got darker, smoldering actually, and he licked his lips. She doubted he was aware that he did it.

He turned to face her, pulling her pliant body into his lap, he wanted to ensure that he had her undivided attention, whatever that smell was, he was sure it had tasted just as heavenly and if she promised to bring him more then why would he deny himself that treat? (Both the miko and food that is).

"There were two types of them actually, though they both smelt similar, meaning that they were most likely the same kind of meat. One was slightly salty, in both taste and scent, but it didn't sting, it was pleasant. It was in long strips of meat, like one would cut when preserving food." He paused to think, remembering the exact taste and consistency of the wonderful food. While he could not remember what had occurred in and around that time, he did recall taking the first bite of the strange meat.

Kagome paused, her brows furrowed as she tried to think of what she could have brought that fit the fairly vague description. "Hmm," she murmured before freezing, her eyes wide.

"Was it slightly sweet? And greasy?" she looked at him, he nodded once and she continued, having a fair clue as to what the Daiyoukai just found himself addicted to, "The other, was it round and long? And were both a brownish colour?" she asked, he nodded once again and she erupted into a fit of giggles.

"What is so amusing?" he asked harshly, not appreciating being laughed at, especially when it came to his ignorance in certain subjects. Realizing his hurt, she forced herself to stop and control the situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just that the situation is slightly funny"

"And how so?" he asked blandly.

"I do believe that you my dear, have found yourself addicted sausage and bacon"

o0o

Now we find out that our dear Sesshy is indeed like us all! Lol I go the idea from the post "What does Sesshoumaru Eat" on the Dokuga Forum, and my mind went crazy lol. I was going to leave it at just sausages, but I couldn't leave the darling bacon out.

So thank you guys, especially I Agree.

Tell me what you think!

Much love!!

-sora


	5. Lunch is Enlightening

Well here we are, the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for the feedback. I'm sorry to say that I cannot promise when I will be updating _**knight**_¸ because the chapter I'm working on is giving me hell _and_ I have a programming project to do that I've been putting off.

I will try for something, but I cant promise. But anyways, enjoy!

Prompt: nine

Words: 540

Lunch is Enlightening

o0o

Looking over at her companions, Kagome smiled tiredly at them. They all looked at her weirdly and in shock, she had been gone for over two days, ever since that afternoon that they had left her to fight off the group of boar demons that had followed them, they hadn't seen hide or hair of her.

And of course, Inuyasha had been of no help to them, ranting and raving the entire time about her not staying put, instead of deciding to use his nose to help the humans with inferior senses locate the young miko that meant a lot to them all.

"Kagome! Where have you been we were so worried." Sango cried, moving to hug the smaller woman. Said woman flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry guys, but something had come up and it had required my immediate attention. I apologize for worrying you so; I should have left a note or something. She really was sorry for making them worry, but at the time it hadn't mattered to her. Now, however, seeing their stress drawn faces, the guilt compounded her.

"What had you been doing?" Miroku asked, for once leaving his perverted thoughts under the blankets of his brain, if only he knew that now would have been the only justifiable time for him to leer at her. Oh the irony.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm here and I have something important to tell you all" she said, the all raised brows at her, even the hanyou who was not so discretely sniffing the air around her (vacuuming was more like it).

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango seemed puzzled at her friend's behaviour.

"Well you see, I've decided to request that Lord Sesshoumaru join us in our quest, we would have one extra member, one strong in battle and strategy _and_ it would make the shard hunt go by quicker"  
she said hastily, totally ignoring the looks of shock she received and the cherry red face of the hanyou.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked in an odd tone.

No sooner did Lord Sesshoumaru himself step from the tree line in all his pristine glory. "What the miko says is the truth and I have accepted her offer" he replied magnanimously.

They heard a deep gasp followed by a rattling breath. All looked towards the still red hanyou that was glaring daggers at them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome ventured "Are you ok?" he inquiry was answered with a dull thud as the hanyou collapsed onto the firm ground of the forest. Running to his aid, the young miko tried to wake her fallen comrade.

"Why won't he budge?" she looked back at the stoic demon lord.

"He knows of our activities and his heart stopped, he is dead" he replied nonchalantly, looking for all the world, alright with the knowledge that his only sibling just died because he found out that his stoic half-brother just got some. A lot of some.

"Why are you so calm? He's dead we killed him!"

"No we did not," he looked at her, didn't she know? It was common knowledge after all. Seeing that's she obviously was ignorant to this normal occurrence, he decided to fill her in. "Didn't you know, hanyou have nine lives"

~owari~

Didn't know that did you?

Thank you thank you thank you thank you all!!!!!!!!

I have a some more stuff in the works so look out for those and the update for _**Knight**_ will hopefully come soon

Much love!

-sora


End file.
